Charming Innocence
by gotnoodles
Summary: She loves her husband. And with that burgeoning love, she is blinded. She is married to an overworked businessman who is sadly cheating on her. However, with his one act, one touch, one voice, she is utterly delighted. Then on one night...
1. Husband and Wife

I've finally to revised the names, because I know I called Sakura, Linda several times. It wasn't really a mistake. I just didn't fully change the names back to the CCS characters. The thing is, when I write stories, I usually have my own names for the characters, but when I post it up at FF, I have to use their names, so I change it back to the CCS names. Sorry to confuse you guys! Hehe.

ENJOY!

* * *

Summary:

She loves her husband. No doubt. And with that never-ending burgeoning love, she is blinded. She is a woman age of twenty-five, married to an "over-worked" businessman who is sadly cheating on her. However, with his one voice, one act, one touch, she is utterly delighted. She is way too gullible of a being. Then on one night…

**Charming Innocence**

**Chapter one: Husband and Wife**

She was a woman who believed everything went fine for her. Even after their early marriage, things happened to work out very smoothly. Unexpected, sudden, but at the same time, it was moreover pleasant. And she enjoyed every moment of her life. To be exact, she loved it. She loved her life. She loved her husband. She loved her one and only three-year old daughter, Eve. Although her life seemed mundane, and everything seemed to be the same day after day, as her beloved's housewife, caring mother, and a devoted writer, everything went swell. That was of course way before she found out her one love was cheating on her. And unfortunately, that wasn't his first time. Nor was it his second. It was his third.

Now, he was supposedly an "overworked" businessman who never really had time for his one family. "_I'll be home a little late today,_" he'd tell his wife. "_It's work-related,_" he'd continuously lie. However, his wife would believe him. Every single time, without even much explanation, she'd reply, "_Okay, honey. Be safe. Try to come home early as you can,_" and that would be the end of discussion.

It didn't surprise him. She was always like that ever since before marriage. Kind, sweet, and innocent. She was kind enough to help an elderly cross over the street, sweet enough to serve his friends dinner when they came to visit, and innocent enough to believe every single lie he had said. Sometimes, even he wondered. When he said he loved her, did he truly do so? Or was it also falsified? Was he even aware of his limits? Did he even have limits? Of all things to question himself, he never did ask or wonder, "_Will she ever find out?_"

They both awoke in the middle of the night when they heard Eve crying all the way from her room. Dreadfully exhausted, both were unable to move away from the bed of paradise. "Sakura, Eve is calling you," he said having his back faced towards her. With the blanket sheet covering her face, she replied, "Honey. Maybe she wants daddy to hold her this time."

He moved in closer towards his wife. Softly caressing her back, he whispered into her ears, "Sakura, you understand how tired I am, right?" He placed his lips gently on her forehead and lightly kissed it two times. With his mouth still placed on her warm and smooth forehead, he softly spoke, "I love you." Then she was up, already making her way to Eve's baby room.

His words never failed.

Perhaps it was because of her unconditional love for him. Perhaps that was the reason why she never objected. Perhaps she didn't care. Perhaps she didn't mind. Perhaps she understood. There were just so many perhaps. But strangely so, those perhaps were all true. It was because she loved him fully. That was why she never objected. Even when she was overly stressed from her seemingly endless day of hard work, she never complained. It was because she didn't care. She didn't mind. She understood. However, there was also that one other thing. She didn't _know._

She finally reached Eve's beautifully decorated room and went closer to the crying three-year old's bed. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Sakura said while she combed her baby's silky black hair with her fingers. Then it struck her. It had been a whole full year since he stopped combing her hair. It was a sudden flashback, but even his smallest deeds meant the world to her.

"Mama. Monster is here under Eve's bed." Sakura was interrupted by her daughter's voice. "A monster?" she questioned. Sakura already knew Eve was still scared to sleep by herself. She was only three, and for such a young child, monsters, fairies, elves, ghosts, and princesses existed in their own realm of imagination. "Eve wants mama to sleep with Eve tonight," the little girl said getting a hold of her mother's hand. "Is mama staying with Eve?"

Sakura crawled into bed next to Eve. "Of course mama will stay with Eve. Mama loves Eve very, very much." She looked down at her daughter who was tugging tightly closer to her. She had her father's eyes. Round, dark, somewhat mysterious at times, but beautiful and very appealing. She was also beautiful just like her father. Soon her eyes grew heavy and she went fast asleep, her mind entering her own dreamland once more. It was 4:00 a.m. Sakura couldn't get herself to sleep. She had a full day ahead of her, but her body was already wide-awake. So, she just lay there for another two minutes before she got up heading towards her study room.

The study room was basically comparable to a mini-sized library. There were many shelves filled with all different assortments of books. On one corner, she had her own special collection of paperbacks. Manuscripts she had written for famous soap operas and dramas all over Japan. Some were already made. Some were already in progress. Some were yet to be there. And the ones in her laptop were being continued and soon to come.

Yes. She was famous. She was famed for creating masterpieces all over Japan. Whether it'd be romance, romance comedy, or drama, she never seemed to fail her supporting fans.

As she sat herself on the cool seat, she opened her laptop that was remained on the desk, and pressed the power button, waiting for it to load. When the light turned green indicating 'ready', she opened up her Microsoft document and began typing away. It was just like any other day she typed. The only difference was she wasn't typing away her new hit. She was making a special list of something. And with this list soon to be printed, she planned to share it with her favorite friend, Tomoyo.

The following day came, and her husband already left for work. Before he left, she had asked, "_You're breakfast is ready. At least eat before you leave, honey._" Then he replied, "_I'm already late. I'll be back for dinner._" Then hurriedly made his way out the front door.

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh and got ready to clear the plates away. Then the doorbell rang.

Having hopes, she skidded across the slippery marble floor all the way to the door. She opened it expecting it to be _him_, but instead, it was his best friend, Eriol. He was tall and built just like her husband, with two dark blue eyes, lighter skin, and neatly cut hairstyle. He appeared clean as usual.

Looking at him, she asked rather surprised, "Good morning. Are you looking for Syaoran?"

"Yeah. He didn't tell you?" he responded politely smiling back at her. "We were planning to work out together before work."

"That's strange. He already left to work. He left just now. You didn't see him?" Sakura said pointing outside which kind of looked hilariously amusing in his point of view.

"Actually no. Well, that's strange." Eriol said rubbing his temples several times.

"Would you like some breakfast? He left without touching anything." Sakura welcomed him in with a bright smile.

"Oh. Is that okay? I'm starved."

"Of course. Of course. I was afraid thinking of all the food that was going to waste. It's a great thing you showed up." Sakura made way to the kitchen and seated him where Syaoraon usually sat. "If you want any seconds, you're always welcome."

"Thank you, Sakura. You're always very kind. Syaoran's so lucky to have you." With this, she blushed. Trying to hide her shades of pink, she turned around and let out a small chuckle. It wasn't because Eriol complimented her. She just felt flattered in some sorts. Having to be Syaoran's wife, it already felt like a dream, but for someone to say he was lucky to have her as a wife, the feeling was even more surreal. She believed she was the lucky one to have him.

Soon after when he finished with the meal, he got up, and got ready to go to work himself. "Thank you for the food, Sakura. It was very good." He told her his gratitude and also went out the front door. "Come anytime," he heard her say, and yes, he most definitely wished to. His secretive feelings for her never changed ever since the first time they met at a party. It was work related, and all the employees were to invite their partners. On that day, Syaoran brought her for the first time, and all eyes went towards the two couples.

Eriol dug into his pocket and took out his cell phone. He clumsily punched in the number dialing his friend. Syoaran picked up on the other line answering, "Yeah?"

"Hey. You already left to work?" Eriol asked already knowing the truth in his friend's story.

"Why the hell ask if you already know where I am?" Then he heard another voice say, "Who is it, baby? Just hang up. Let's have some fun."

Eriol scoffed. "Who is it this time? Same girl?"

"We'll talk later." Syaoran replied, and right before he could hang up, Eriol challenged, "Be careful. You might lose your wife_ this_ time." Then for the first time ever, he hung up himself.

It was always the other way around. Never in thirteen years of knowing Eriol, Syaoran let him hang up on him. In fact, he never really let anyone hang up on him. He was always the one who hung up first. It wasn't really because he needed to, it all just happened. However, having to be hung up by someone else, the feeling was new. And this time, he felt somewhat uneasy. He wasn't sure if he was to call back or not.

Lose his wife this time? And how so? He didn't understand. What he didn't understand more was that his friend said something like that. It was as if he was… challenging him. Why? The questions remained unanswered.

On the other hand, Sakura went from one room to another holding her portable house phone closer to her ears. She spoke with her friend, "Can you come over today? There's something I need to tell you."

"Goodness. I was planning to watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Her friend, Tomoyo whined over the phone line.

"Interesting! Shall we watch it together?" Although it sounded like nonsense to any other being, this was quite normal. Sakura was always interested in such childish things. She never really grew up from that stage. And if she watched something a bit too _mature_ or gruesome, she'd shut her eyes as tight as she could, and cover her ears until it started hurting. In fact, she never even had sex with Syaoran. Eve was adopted.

"Are you kidding me? I was just joking. Like I'd watch something like that. I'm not you." Tomoyo said on the other line after letting out a sigh.

"So, that means a no?"

"My friend, you are an idiot."

Shortly, Tomoyo came over, and Sakura welcomed her in. She already had the list in her hands. Well, that was obviously because she needed to talk about _that_.

"So, what is it?" Tomoyo said seating herself on the living room couch. She made herself comfortable before listening to what her friend had to tell her.

"Tomoyo. I think Syaoran is… you know, _changing_. She stressed the word hoping to give it more emphasis and significance in her voice. She was concerned.

Tomoyo looked over at her friend. She remembered Sakura as the energetic one. No matter what trouble came her way, she never let it disturb her. As one could say, Sakura was the strong optimistic individual. Sakura was still the same. It wasn't like she was shedding tears or anything. Yet, something was different. So she questioned, "And how so?"

"Well, I made a list about all the things that have been _not _happening. The list is just growing more and more, day after day. And now I have a feeling maybe something's wrong with him. What if he's dying of a fatal disease and he can't tell me?" Sakura exclaimed worriedly with her two hands on her cheek.

"Sakura. Sometimes I really can't tell if you're being serious." Tomoyo rubbed her temples vexed by her friend's stupidity. "Let me see the list."

Sakura carefully handed it to her friend still having the thought something real bad happened to Syaoran. How could she live without him? Tomoyo snatched it, crinkling the middle part of the paper.

"Hey, be careful with that!"

"Wow. He stopped massaging your feet. Big deal." However, looking at Sakura's desperate face, she read on. "Sorry to break it to you, but sometimes, males just change. It's nothing serious. At least he's not cheating on you." Tomoyo said letting the paper slip out of her hands as if to indicate everything was okay. "But the question is, _is he cheating on you_?"

"Tomoyo, that's the worst joke I've ever heard. Syaoran? Cheat on me? That's absurd."

"You may not want to believe me, but sometimes, absurd things make sense." Tomoyo looked directly into her friend's eyes. "If he's cheating on you, you'd better find out _now_."

Without even realizing it herself, Sakura asked, "How?"

"I'll think of some plans, and I'll be back tomorrow."

After Tomoyo's take-off, Sakura waited eagerly for Syaoran's return. "_I'll be back for dinner,_" he had told her. And she believed him. He would keep his promise. There was just no possible way he'd cheat on her. Oh, how surprised she would be.

The phone rang once. Then it rang the second time.

She quickly picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Sakura, I won't be home tonight. It's work-related. We'll talk later?" He didn't even take time to say _hello, how are you doing, did you eat dinner,_ or even something simple but meaningful as_ I miss you_.

The phone line became silent.

"You there? Hello?"

"…Sorry. Yeah. I understand. Be safe."

* * *

Once again, I hope you guys are liking it so far!

Be my fan. Be my critic. I welcome _thee_ with a bright smile and a warm hug. Fasho'.

With endless LOVE and PASSION,  
-gotnoodles


	2. Secrets Unfold

Fellow Readers!

Finally, I know. The chapter two for Charming Innocence is out. Aren't you proud of me? I know. It has been late. We're all probably extremely MAD, but forgive. Let's sing a song!

"If you're happy and ya' know it, clap your hands!" Woo!

Either who, this time, I was wondering if you guys could do one favor for me. Of course you don't absolute _have _to, but it's recommended (by me).  
If you don't mind, would you listen to one song I recommend while reading this chapter? I really don't know what in the world it's called, and who it's by, but I still have the sound track. It's in Korean, though, and the reason why I want you guys to listen to it is because the lyrics are pretty much in common with this story plotline. If interested, email me. My emails in my profile. THANKS

Moving on, here it is, so enjoy. Thank you very much for being patient with me all this time. You guys are the best.

with endless love and passion,  
-gotnoodles

* * *

**Charming Innocence**

**Summary:** She loves her husband. No doubt. And with that never-ending burgeoning love, she is blinded. She is a woman age of twenty-five, married to an "over-worked" businessman who is sadly cheating on her. However, with his one voice, one act, one touch, she is utterly delighted. She is way too gullible of a being. Then on one night…

**Warning!**

This chapter is rather graphic and unsuitable for children. If you see anything "unusual" happening, please do not blame me or leave complaints, because I've already so-called "red-tagged" my faults. I once more warn you. This chapter is a bit SEXUAL, especially in the very first scene. I have warned you. I have left you a reminder. And now, it is up to your free will to read on and discover the sad reality of this pitiful ways of mankind. Also, there is another warning. If you're into the very bliss and happy stories, this one is not, I repeat, NOT the one for you. Read with your own free will.

Chapter two: Secrets Unfold

It was a dark night. Hardly any stars appeared in the black sky, and few scarcely shared its light upon the half-asleep world. Even the moon itself hid behind the murky clouds, ashamed to share its pure face with the sinful humanity down below.

"Baby, when are you going to tell your wife about _us_? You know I hate waiting, and especially with these kind of things." One almost inaudibly spoke underneath the blanket sheets with a little pause here and there, moaning with pleasure from time to time. If there were no moaning, the silence would be interrupted by the hammering beat of their sexual intercourse and lovemaking, or by Syaoran's tender kisses trailing down the woman's sleek and stripped body.

"Tell me. Do you think you're worthy enough for me?" Syaoran's voice was unusually sharp, but it didn't have any effect on the girl whatsoever. Instead, she laughed it off, and rather lightheartedly responded, "Unlike every other unworthy women you've secretly dated, I actually lasted a whole full year_ and_ a half. Just admit it. I'm irresistible."

The pleasing thrashing sustained nearly making the dark night-colored hair woman yelp with sudden delight. "Can you even keep up with me? It seems to be I'm the only one doing all the _satisfying_, Me-i-lin."

"Oh. Surely I can keep up with you. Unlike your virgin wife," and with this, she got on top of him, rocking her hips, moving down deeper, and reaching low to its climax.

"Are you even aware of the fact I might cheat on you too?" He was almost at his limits.

"As if I'd look away. I won't be as dumb and blind to lose you." She stopped and leaned in closer to kiss him. It lasted shortly until he broke away claiming, "I'm coming."

Before he took time to link away from the woman sitting on top of him, she clutched onto him tighter, and deliberately let his sperm come shooting inside her. Shaken, he called out, "Meilin!" Of all the sex he had with different women, he never irresponsibly came into any of them. It was his very first time.

"Look. I'm already yours." She smiled.

On the other hand, Sakura was still wide-awake, and eagerly awaiting her husband's habitual late arrival.

"_But the question is, is he cheating on you? If he's cheating on you, you'd better find out now." _Her best friend's word wouldn't leave her. It remained in her head for everso long, and without even realizing it, the time had already flew from one hour to another, to another, and another. Last time Sakura checked the very striking grandfather's clock placed in the second living room, it was only 7:50 p.m. Already, and all too suddenly, it was a very late time of the day. It was 11:37 p.m., soon to be midnight.

She waited. She waited. And she waited some more. _He'll be here soon. He'll be back for me. And he'll say his apologies. _She endlessly chanted to herself as if she was casting a magical spell.

She nervously moved around from one room to another. She started from the kitchen, the place where they ate breakfast and dinner numerous times before such events occurred. Walking off, she entered the first living room, then the second, to the back porch, garden, garage, washrooms, their study rooms, upstairs to their own room, and lastly, their one and only baby, Eve's room. Happy memories were filled from one corner to another as if it was permanently stained on the walls.

Sakura went back to the second living roon, turned on the television with the remote, and sat down on her creamy light pink leather couch. On the screen there were two characters, one male and other female. The actress played her role questioning her husband, "What the hell is this?" holding up a shirt belonging to the actor. On the collar, a red lipstick stain was left. She continued, "You thought you could get away _cheating_ on me?"

She switched the channel.

"He's my son! After all you've done, I will never let you have him. You disowned him!"

Again, she switched.

Finally, and advertisement.

Sakura gave out a sigh of relief. It was an advertisement for psychic cards. "Longing to see the future for yourself? With a purchase of our special Psychic Reading Card, we'll have a professional reader determine your fate absolutely FREE! Have a feeling your husband is cheating on you? We have the answer for you."

Sakura turned it off.What in the world is with the channels?

Deciding to listen to some music to pacify her mind, she turned on the radio.

"I think my husband is cheating on me, but I love him so much. I don't know what to do."

She turned it off once again, went over to her house phone, and dialed Tomoyo's number.

"Hello?" her best friend picked up.

"I'm going to sue the television and radio company."

"Um. Hello?"

"I said, I'm going to sue them!"

"Oh, it's you."

"This is outrageous. They're planning to come and haunt me down."

"Sakura, you're out of your mind. If you have nothing important to tell me, then hang up. It's freaking midnight! We humans need sleep." Tomoyo exclaimed following a long yawn soon after.

"Tomoyo..." Sakura whined like a little five-year old.

"Go to sleep. That's what we're supposed to do." And with that last remark, Tomoyo hung up leaving the other end completely silent.Meano. Bad Tomoyo. Meano. Meano.

Finally, the grandfather's clock started to chime. Sakura heard the front door open and close. She quickly and quietly stormed downstairs to greet her husband. Having to accidentally trip over her own foot, she landed with a loud thud on her bottoms. Looking up with those innocent puppy eyes and a welcoming smile spreading from her bottom lips, she said, "Welcome home."

"Still awake?" he asked heartlessly not even bothering to help his wife up.

"I was waiting for you," she replied standing up on her own. "Did you get a chance to eat dinner? Should I hurry and make something for you? What would you like?" Sakura instantly headed over to the kitchen ready to prepare anything her husband desired.

"It's fine. I'm just going to take a quick shower." Without any other words, he quickly left making his way upstairs.

After letting out a weary sigh, she turned off all the powers downstairs, and also made her way upstairs to their bedroom. Reaching there, Sakura heard an endless buzzing coming over from Syaoran's workbag. She opened it having to find a different cell phone than he normally carried. "What is this?" The vibrating stopped and realized a new text message was given.

"No, Sakura. You're not going to interfere with his personal life. It's probably just from work. Yeah. It's nothing else. Just work…" she tensely talked over to herself. "But it won't hurt to take a peek, right?" Right before she flipped it open, she prevented herself from going any further. "Sakura! This is so low. It's not like you." For long moments she hesitated, but at the end, her curiosity genuinely took over. The message was written, "Remember to tell your wife tonight. I love you, baby."

The phone dropped clumsily from her hands. Syaoran stood right in front of her, looking straight at her wounded face. Soon, she began to breath heavily. He came over, picked up his phone, and read the message himself. Closing it, and throwing it aside the bed, he spoke, "Let's chat, Sakura."

Trying to avoid the main subject, she replied, "I'm sure it's work-related. Oh my goodness! I'm so tired. A-a-aren't you tired? You must be. Let's discuss this tomorrow."

"Sakura we need to--"

"Syaoran. You're my husband. Whatever you tell me, I'll believe you. I'll understand. I always do, don't I, Syaoran? I'm your wife. We're married. We understand each other. We love--"

"Let's divorce." He interrupted. His words were powerful enough to stab her directly into the bleeding core of the heart. She tried to move over to her side of the bed, but her legs failed, and so, she uncontrollably limped down onto the marble floor. "D-di-divorce?" The tear ran down her face streaking a sad trail along her cheeks. "Why…now? I don't understand."

Not even kneeling down besides her, he stood tall, asking, "What is there you like about me?"

"I don't like you, Syaoran." There was a sudden pause, and he looked down over at her. Looking up and staring straight into his cold eyes, she continued, "I love you."

He scoffed. "And why?"

"What do you mean why, Syaoran? You're my husband. Why not?" she stated in such a matter-of-fact way with more tears filling up her eyes.

"What if I don't become your husband? Will you still love me?" He went over to a nearby chair, and seated himself.

"Syaoran, of co--."

"Love can grow cold too, did you know? I'm seeing someone else. My feeling for her is deeper than this current feeling I have for you. Honestly, I can't really say I love you, or even like you back. I feel like I'm living with a complete stranger. I can't breathe anymore, Sakura. I feel suffocated." And even still, his expression didn't change. It was so same, still, and set that it almost seemed as if he was reading over a written script. He went on saying, "You can have the house. In fact, you can have everything. I give it all to you. I'll make sufficient amount of checks for you every coming month."

Raging inside and with her voice becoming hoarse, "Are you playing with me?" she asked. "What about Eve?"

"You'll have enough to support her." He immediately replied.

Her voice, changing back to its usual soft and caring sound, she pleaded, "Don't do this, Syaoran. We've been good so far, haven't we? So why? Why are you doing this all of a sudden? Why come this far and make it like this? Did I do something wrong?"

"No…" The answer was short lacking any specific meaning.

"Then why?" She went closer to him, holding onto his legs and demanding an answer. "Why?"

"It's not you. It's me. I'm tired of this marriage," he simply said.

"Tired of this marriage?" Sakura exclaimed unbelievingly. "You want to end this marriage, because you're tired of it? Haven't you ever thought about your poor baby, Eve? Just like you, she's smart and catches onto things quickly. She'll know, Syaoran. Maybe not now, but later in the near future, she'll know that you left us behind for a complete different woman. And you're okay with that? She's your one-and-only daughter."

"She's not my daugh--." Before he could finish his sentence, Sakura's sudden blow left him speechless. Her handprint was imprinted on his left cheek, and soon, it flushed bright red.

"H—how could you, Syaoran? You of all people… named her…"

She still remembered the day they brought Eve into their lives. Although both of them were still young, inexperienced, and uneasy with the whole marriage situation, during that time, Eve was the greatest gift that was granted to them.Stepping into the orphanage's baby room, there were more then ten babies still sleeping in their cradle. Eve was the only one awake, sucking on her little thumb, and often cooing everso sweetly. Even when Sakura carried her in her arms, Eve's eyes were focused on someone else, and that person well happened to be Syaoran. "_Dada_," they heard her speak for the first time.

_"Honey, she's calling out to you. Not fair. Call out to me, too."_ Sakura said gently squeezing her cheeks. The baby laughed and still continued to call out, _"Dadda. Dadda!"_

_"We'll take her."_ Syaoran said without any hesitation. He even held her in his arms and smiled so beautifully back to her. _"Syaoran. What should her name be? Maybe she should have both of our names. So, it'd be Sakuran. Oh, I like that. Sakuran. Or Ransaku?" _And bizarre as it may sound, she was being quite serious.

_"S—Sakura, you're scaring her. I think we should name her Eve. A good blessing from the heavens to grant us with such a precious life."_

_"That's a beautiful name! But I don't understand what you just said."_

_"Eve means one thing, and that one thing only. Her name means Life."_

And it was settled.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted when Syaoran stood up and brushed right past her. He moved over to the closet and drawers to retrieve his suitcase, and pack all his needed belongings. "I'll be out. I'll have the divorce papers with me tomorrow. Make sure to sign it, and I'll come pick it up." He was already almost finished packing, but Sakura didn't make any sudden movements. Her body was shaking hysterically, however, her heart seemed to have died down. It seemed as if it wasn't responding at all.

When she heard him walk down the stairs and make way to the front door, she hurriedly rushed down crying, "Don't go, Syaoran. Please don't go. Don't go!" she repeatedly pleaded. "Please. Don't leave me…"

"Mama?" Eve's voice echoed in the hallway stopping both Syaoran and Sakura from making any other sudden movement. "Daddy?" Eve slowly walked down the stairs, taking her baby steps one at a time.

"Look she's looking for you this time… Go hold your daughter, please. She's calling you..."

* * *

So, what do you guys say?

Probably not the best work, eh?

I knowwww. I was having a bit of a difficulty. After all this time, you guys were probably expecting the BEST work ever, but I'm sorry. However, I'm still trying. So, please don't lose hope in me!

Reviews are more than welcomed.  
Be my fan. Be my critic. I welcome _thee _with a bright smile and a warm hug (fasho').

with endless love and passion,  
gotnoodles

P.S.

This is a special thanks to my lovely friends and readerssssss who has left me reviews on my first chapter. You guys are total funny whales. Love you guys.

winterkaguya, y-chan, nettaiya, ccs's cherry blossom, madge, ochibi-chwan, beverly, alaine, anonymousM, Fairyvixenmaiden, charmingmistake, ninapie95, buddhabelly, Shiona Acitiu, jo, KalHoNaHo12, Lyphta, Ochibi-chibi, Sour Kisses, Mystic Moon Empress, x-Melodyz-x, rukz, Luvia, HyuugaYingLang, aniamania, cupid17, czakali, -ur-hearts-desire-, obsessive me, BlTCHpuhlease, Deprived of Chocolate, trisha, Nightmares of Love, lilblueridinhoo, Setula the Black Rose, and Sakura Li-Chan

Once again, thank you! May you be blessed on this one fine day.


End file.
